Rambles and Ambles A Sasuke & Naruko Oneshot Series
by Natarii-loves-Chocolate-milk
Summary: Oneshot II: Unfaithful; Naruto has her reasons. Shallow, lusted, Self-centred, ugly, and even ungrateful as they were, they were still reasons. As long as she had a reason, it didn't seem so wrong. As long as she had a reason, the guilt didn't plague her. It was inconsequential, but it was still a reason, and that was all that mattered. Sasuke&Naruto/Itachi&Naruto. FemNaru.
1. Give Me Rain, Give Me Sunshine

**Rambles & Ambles**  
**サスケ ****& ナルコ**

* * *

Two children, the rain, a park, ducks, and a pond, and all the chaos that implies. Kids will be kids after all, and all the rain is the perfect excuse for fun and mischief. Childhood Fluff. SasuNaruko.

* * *

**Oneshot I**  
**Give Me Rain, Give Me Sunshine, Give Me Frogs**

* * *

_Cagoule; A British English term for a lightweight (usually without lining), weatherproof raincoat or anorak with a hood, which often comes in at knee-length.  
Wellies; also known as Wellington boots. A type of boot based upon leather Hessian boots. They were worn and popularised by Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington. This novel "Wellington" boot became a staple of hunting and outdoor wear for the British aristocracy in the early 19th century._

* * *

Naruko kicked at the puddle in frustration as the rain splattered down around her, and her amphibious companion croaked comfortingly by her feet.

It had been raining _all_ day, and she'd been bored stupid stuck inside with her two older brothers. So, she had snuck on her cagoule, and crept outside with some bread to go play with the ducks at the park.

That had been okay, and a nice old man she thought owned the corner-shop gave her some pieces of newspaper and showed her how to fold them into a boat. Then the bread ran out, and one of the ducks sunk her newspaper-boat.

Boredom returning, she had pulled up her hood, and started exploring the south side of the park. Her parents didn't normally let her go into that side of it, because it was a bit further from the house, but she was bored...

And of course once she found a cluster of frogs in one of the ponds, she _had_ to make friends with one and follow it as it hopped along the pathway.

Now she didn't know where she was, and she was wet, and it was dark, and the rain had started coming down even worse, and her Mum was going to be really, _really_ angry if she didn't get home!

She could probably walk back through the park, but it was _dark_, and she didn't want to walk all the way back in the dark! It was scary, and there might be _strangers_! That said, she couldn't stay here either.

Even if she ventured past the park boundaries, she didn't know these streets. She wouldn't be able to find her way back home...

A croak emerged from the mud at her feet, and Naruko tried to glare at the frog she had befriended from the pond.

Then she felt guilty for blaming her new friend. Quickly, she bent down, scooped the creature up in her hands and planted a peck on its head, between its eyes in apology before setting him back on the ground and giggling.

Maybe her frog-friend would turn into a _frog prince_ now! Her mama had told her that story, and it was her favourite in her whole book of fairytales.

Returning to her predicament however, she had several options, the most important goal being that she had to figure out how to get home!

She might be able to ask at one of the houses on the edge of the park she could see beyond the park fence. One of them had a play-car, so of there was another kid living there, then that one might be safe enough.

But maybe not - she might meet a stranger, and she wasn't supposed to talk to them. Maybe if she just followed the path until she found a policeman, he could call her daddy.

Her daddy was in charge of a lot of policemen, so one of them would be able to tell him she had got lost. One always walked past her house every hour, so she could probably find one...

Plan decided, she darted down the path towards the park gate, her Wellies splashing in the muddy puddles and rain pelting her face as she pulled her hood up tight to keep her hair dry a bit.

Before she could get completely out of the park, she inevitably tripped. With a squeak of surprise, she fell face first into a muddy puddle, as ended up completely soaked from head to toe.

Picking her self up, she bit the inside of her cheeks, trying with all her might not to cry. Naruto would tease her again. He said crying was for _wussies_, and she wasn't a wus! But she was wet, and muddy, and cold, and her hair was falling out, and she didn't know how to get home and...

The frog croaked soothingly beside her, and Naruko sniffed as tears started forming despite her efforts. She was so _stupid!_ She should have gone home when the _ducks_ did!

When the frog croaked again, she finally did what any six-and-three-quarter year old would do, and started crying.

As she stood in the mud with her frog-friend feeling sorry for herself, she didn't hear the sound of footsteps splashing through the puddles towards her until the rain had stopped.

* * *

Sasuke watched the blonde girl from his living room window in curiosity.

He'd been inside with his brother all day because of the weather (not that playing video games with Itachi was a bad thing), and he was a little bit bored now. He had spotted her from the corner of his eye a few minuets ago, or rather, her bright orange cagoule.

She was just beyond the park fence, seemingly playing with a frog of all things. Sasuke didn't really see how a frog could be a good playmate, but he might be wrong. Itachi told him not to judge things at first glance, so he could make his mind up later about frogs.

Pressing his nose closer to the glass, he watched as she bent down, back to him, presumably talking to the frog for a moment, before standing up again, lancing around, and darting down one of the paths, her frog friend following with faithful hops behind her.

Then she tripped up and fell face first in the mud; Sasuke didn't quite know what made him go into the hallway and pull on his wellies and and cagoule, but he picked up an umbrella too, and darted out of his house towards the now crying blonde girl.

Holding the brolly out over her head, he paused as he thought about what to say - was it strange for someone to do something like this? Would Itachi do it? Probably - Itachi was nice to everyone.

"Um... Are you alright?" he asked, still holding the brolly out over their heads.

The blonde girl jumped back, falling on her bum in the mud, staring up at him in surprise. Sasuke blushed bright red as she gave him a very scrutinising stare.

"You're... Are you my frog?" she asked, a hopeful smile moving onto her face.

Sasuke stared at her in confusion.

"I'm not a frog, but I saw you fall over. And you look wet..."he said plainly.

She drooped a little, and scuffed her green wellies in the mud at their feet, like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have. Sasuke could _tell_, becuse he always scuffed his feet when he got into touble too.

"I got bored at home so I snuck out to play with the ducks and got lost... Are up sure you're not a frog?" she asked again; Sasuke shook his head stubbornly.

"You can come inside if you want - I live there. My mum can call your house for you" he said, pointing towards his house (where his mother stood at the door with confusion all over her face).

A croak from their feet drew the girl's attention to the frog that made the noise for a moment, before she picked it up and put it in her pocket, before pausing.

"Your mum isn't a stranger is she?" she asked warily.

Sasuke shook his head.

"No, she's my mum. And I'm Sasuke. What's your name?" he asked.

"Naruko" the girl replied.

Her face turned a little red, and not seeing any more need to stay out in the mud and the rain, he took hold of her hand and quickly headed through the gate, across the street to the door where his mother was waiting.

* * *

Sasuke's mum did a lot more than just call Naruko's parents.

First she found her some of his older pyjamas for the girl to wear after letting her use a bath, and gave her some toast and same hot chocolate (which she forced down his throat too).

The frog had been taken from Naruko's pocket and placed on a tub with some dirt and a pot of water, and only after his mother was sure she was moderately safe from _'catching something'_, did she ask who her parents were, and sent them both off to sleep.

It was rather strange sharing his bed with a girl, but Sasuke had decided he liked Naruko. She was a bit weird - who talked to _frogs?_ - but she wasn't boring, and she was warm too.

He probably wouldn't mind being a frog sometimes if they could be friends. He'd like being her friend. And if she liked toy boats then that was good too. He had an electric one! He could show her at the park one day...

"Sasuke? Can we be friends?" Naruko asked sleepily, turning to look at him on the other side of his pillow in his old Playdays pyjamas.

He nodded, and she snuggled down, soon falling into sleep. Contented, Sasuke soon joined her. The frog croaked in the box on his bedside cabinet, but Sasuke didn't mind.

Frogs weren't so bad after all.

* * *

_**It was raining all day in KiltLand, so I doodled Naruko in the rain in one of my boring classes. ChidorixBlossom then told me to do another one with Sasuke holding out an umbrella, so I did, and then I had to write about it.**_

_**To be clear, Playdays was a kids programme that ran in the UK from 1988 to 1997, and I have very fond memories of it. I loved Why Bird so muc Anyone else old enough to remember it? XD**_

_**My first ever oneshot - expect more soon :)**_  
_**Nat.**_  
_**x**_


	2. Unfaithful

**Unfaithful  
サスケ ****& ナルコ**

* * *

Unfaithful; Naruto has her reasons. Shallow, lusted, Self-centred, ugly, and even ungrateful as they were, they were still reasons. As long as she had a reason, it didn't seem so wrong. As long as she had a reason, the guilt didn't plague her. It was inconsequential, but it was still a reason, and that was all that mattered. Sasuke&Naruto/Itachi&Naruto. FemNaru.

* * *

**Oneshot II  
Unfaithful**

* * *

_Story of my life, searching for the right,  
but it keeps avoiding me.  
Sorrow in my soul because it seems  
that wrong really loves my company.  
He's more than a man,  
and this is more than love - the reason that the sky is blue.  
But clouds are rolling in because I'm  
gone again -to him I just can't be true._  
_I know that he knows I'm unfaithful,_  
_and it kills him inside to know that  
I'm happy with some other guy._

* * *

There was a mirror to one side of the bed, and by sleeping preference, Naruto always ended up sleeping the night away on the same side. When she awoke, with a thick, pale arm wrought over her waist, she would see her reflection and she would feel guilty.

The mirror was not one that resided in her boyfriend's apartment, and the arm belonged not to her boyfriend either. Her messy hair, the marks on the curve of her back, the aching, tired satisfactions she felt were not the result of her boyfriend's attentions either.

She could picture his face clearly when she caught a glimpse of her reflection. She knew she was cheating on him, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

The arm around her waist tightened, and Naruto felt guilty as she lowered her hands to grasp it, watching their mirrored counterparts and gazing at the reflection of her companion, nestled in the gap between her neck and shoulder.

She was in a relationship, a steady one that she should never be betraying the way she was. Her boyfriend gave her everything and then some, he was very easy on the eye, and he was no slouch in the sheets either. He'd protect her from everything if he could, and even more if she wanted him to.

And yet here she was, in the arms of another man. She felt guilty. She did feel guilty, there was no question that she felt guilty. Her boyfriend was not the kind of man who deserved this betrayal... And yet... He was too perfect.

He was the sort of perfect that felt intimidating sometimes, even though she knew that very few would have the balls or boobs to try and compete with her for his affections, and vice versa. In fact, it was completely fitting that they were together to everyone else around her.

Her mother loved him to pieces, and even more amazingly, he had her father's approval (the man with his arm on her would never get it, she knew). He still thought Itachi a bit too prim and proper, but he could hardly complain about a man with manners and the utmost respect for his _'little girl'_.

She had even heard hopeful talk between the three of them of a wedding in a few more years. That was how perfect he was to her parents. They were _hoping_ he'd pop the question one day.

He put up with her addiction to the shopping channels and window shopping, unhealthy food regimes, and he was there for every concert she had. Even her parents had stopped turning up for most but the big ones after she had graduated from high school.

He was the perfect boyfriend. She had no reason to go behind his back. She had no reason to enjoy the lusty sensations that this man had divulged her to last night, the night before that, and the numerous number of nights before that too.

But she needed one. She desperately needed one, if only to justify the disgust her own thoughts sneered at her with. She wanted a reason, she wanted an excuse for when she finally came out in the open with this...

A reason for when she came out with these disgusting actions of hers. A reason for her disgusting and irrevocable addiction to the man with his arms around her waist.

He was awake - he wasn't an early riser by nature, but he was always awake some moments after herself, so as not to _'waste any time'_ so to speak. His hands were moving, one up towards her throat, the other downwards.

He had a fetish with her neck - he was dying to leave a mark on it, but he had enough respect for his brother to avoid planting a noticeable seed of doubt on her. His lips were always on it though, his breath hot and heavy as he slammed into her, lips grazing it in hopes of persuading her to stay.

They travelled there now, trailing up her spine - gods, her spine... It had never been an erogenous spot for her before, but since his first attempts to seduce her it had been in a constant state of burning.

Her breath hitched as his lips climbed up it, inching higher and higher, over every notch with light touches, before she finally felt that heated, demanding breath on her throat. She wanted the touches that smothered reason from her mind, she wanted the man who caused them, and she'd like to think he wanted her too, but she couldn't find a reason to.

His fingers jerked inside her, and her spine arched; heat spread through her with the curvature towards him, his fingers a constant tease.

He was not often soft in his approach, nor was he very particular about mood. There had been times he'd coaxed her to his flat when she was in a foul mood, and rammed her into the floor. Everything was always at high levels with him.

Sometimes he was gentle, loving even, but not often, and Naruto was glad he wasn't. The pure carnality that dominated him was an imperfection she desperately desired.

His fingers continued to swarm the heat and want together, building up into pure need. Gasping as no relief came with the first moan, she clenched one hand back, yanking desperately (encouragingly, pleadingly) on the roots of his hair.

"Sasuke..." she begged.

There was no reply; just another sharp twist of his fingers, coaxing her further along her building high. She could feel his hard response against her inner thigh... Just a twist of her hips and some quick angling...

"Don't even think about it " he rumbled smugly.

His hands were a vice. One hot and almost threatening on the front of her throat, bringing out her own hot, heavy, desperate breaths. The other continued to torture her with pleasure.

"Sasuke, please..." she whimpered (she never whimpered for Itachi), trying to angle her hips away from his fingers.

Her answer was another sharp twist, another goading tease, and simply more desperation. His teeth nibbled the back of her neck where it joined her spine - the only safe spot - and she was blinded by bliss.

"Sasuke..." she gasped, pleading almost.

"No - I like watching you want me" he murmured, voice as smooth and inescapable as spider silk.

Naruto moaned loudly as he continued his blissful assault on her senses; she could smell the remnants of aftershave, feel the rough new stubble on his face against her neck, hear the hard needy pants in his breath, and she could see dizzy dots from his ministrations.

Sasuke had been an awareness in the back of her mind since she had first been seeing Itachi - he had told her all about his only and favourite sibling. She'd never met him though - Sasuke had been working in another city.

After she finished music college, she joined one of the orchestra groups based in Konoha. She had met her boyfriend two years ago; the past three months were not memories of her boyfriend though.

Sasuke had transferred from another orchestra group as her new piano accompaniment. At first she had kept her distance, knowing Sasuke to have a tense relationship with Itachi.

But inevitably they had started talking, and found several common interests. They started sitting together during after-concert outings with their friends. Then the line started to get blurry, and Sasuke had made his intent clear, not at all phased that she was in a two year old relationship.

Not at all phased that it belonged to his own older brother either; spite just made him all the more eager.

Her aversion to Sasuke's approach had started to wane however, and eventually, she didn't have any aversion to him at all. She enjoyed the attention, the touches, the kisses, and at first, she even enjoyed Itachi's oblivious face when she lied to him.

And she had no reason to, none that she could rationally accept other than the blinding highs Sasuke took her to.

His fingers pulled out of her, leaving in anticipated impatience, and instead glided up her sides, turning her flat on her back. Need dazed her, but she could feel his eyes on her. Dark grey eyes - closer to black - watching the effect he had on her - it made her impatience all the fiercer.

She felt his fingers pulling her skin taught as they moved over her - he kneaded her inner thighs, her hips, traced a line down over her stomach. Lower and lower until his tongue was the object of torture.

Immediately she felt he muscles clenching, her thighs tightening as he grasped them in place to keep from suffocating him. Hot waves of pleasure swallowed her again, and her moans grew higher in pitch as she felt his tongue on her.

She was so close to the edge, so close, but as expected, he never brought her that high. He would eventually, but he got too much enjoyment from this. From watching her, from leaving her so... so submissive.

She hated to use the word, but it was the closest she could get to explain the state Sasuke left her in before he finally took her. No matter where or when he always built her up till she couldn't even contemplate instigating herself.

Either with words or sheer physical strength and actions to trap her, she _never_ won. He was always in control, constantly. She'd been on top several times, but only because he let her be. Sometimes she'd try, and he'd nearly wrestle her for control.

He'd always get it back too. It frustrated her to no end, and in the early days had been a reason to allow the affair to happen. _'Beat him just once...'_ she'd thought _'just once, then I'll end it'_. She had never beaten him. She'd soon stopped trying to.

She couldn't stand it anymore. Against her will her body gave way to its own arousal, calling Sasuke's name loudly as it did. Sasuke held his silence for only a few moments, before raising his head and guiding his lips to her neck once more.

"What time do you have to leave?" he asked.

His voice was very similar to Itachi's, but harsher, more demanding. She could hear the insatiable lust in his voice. Hear the blatant disregard for his brother. Smooth, unsettling sometimes, but gilded with persuasion.

His lips smoothed against her neck, pressing impatiently and fervently, coaxingly. His hands glided over her stomach, stealthily and deftly turning her lower body towards him.

"Hours ago..." she moaned, her neck arching to the press of his lips as the moved to her cheek.

He cemented his lips to hers, enticing her tongue to brush against his with gentle, grazing bites on her lip. In the lingering heat of completion, he pushed into her.

His fingers dragged down her back beneath her, stirring desire in her as he slowly increased his pace. She gasped and moaned at the sensations he flooded her with. The knot of hot desire in her stomach contracted with each thrust of his hips, driving her higher and higher...

Then a familiar paced knock at the door to Sasuke's apartment. The door opened, and Naruto froze, her fingers clenching around Sasuke's biceps, wishing she could shrink so that she was hidden beneath him completely.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke had a mixed expression as he glowered over his shoulder at his bedroom door. The anger at being interrupted was obvious, but there was at least some reservation there. Much as Sasuke disliked his brother, he obviously cared enough for the truth to surface under different circumstances.

"Sasuke? Are you in?" Itachi's voice called from the small hallway just outside the door.

Naruto's mind was racing; even if she could hide her face, Itachi would recognise her bag and jacket on the hallway floor. He didn't know she had met Sasuke, but he would recognise them immediately by the handmade key rings that lingered from her crafting phase last year.

He would recognise the cut and shade of orange of her coat - Naruto didn't indulge in clothing splurges, but the coat crumpled atop the black cocktail dress was an expensive one she'd bought after a particularly accomplished performance at the start of the year.

Did he already know? She knew Sasuke was possessive, and while he'd never showed it before... Was it a stretch to believe Itachi was the same? He must have noticed something... Had he followed her here? Had he waited for this exact moment to confront them both?

"I'm in, now get out. I haven't got the time for you" Sasuke yelled irritably through the closed door.

"For gods' sakes Sasuke, it's nearly ten! Don't you have anything better to do than sleep all day?" Itachi asked, his footsteps stopping outside the door.

Sasuke's glare at it intensified, and he pulled the overs so that the revealing gap between himself and her would be would be covered from the angle of the door, hiding her. She didn't dare move. She didn't dare breathe in case it alerted Itachi to the identity of his brother's bed partner.

"Yes, so bugger off - you're distracting her" Sasuke sneered.

His hands brushed her back, supposedly soothingly. It didn't work; it simply heightened her desperate wish for Itachi to go away. She was hanging by a thread, she could feel Sasuke inside her, and the white knuckled grip on his sheets was a promise of an experience she would enjoy. But only once his brother was gone...

"Distracting her? Don't tell me you have a girl in-"

"Yeah, I do, now hurry up and tell me what you came for so I can get back to screwing her! You've got shit timing!" Sasuke snapped, coarse terminology not surprising her (Sasuke was a very black sheep in his pristine white family).

As if to give silent emphasis, he replanted his lips on her own, starting a slow, deep torturous pace deep inside her. It took every ounce of her self-control to keep her response little more than a low groan, and even then she feared Itachi would recognise it, burst in and catch them directly...

But fear enhanced her reaction, heightened the sensations. There was a sick thrill to it, being screwed by her boyfriend's brother when he was oblivious by the width of only a door. Something abhorrent that demanded enjoyment from her.

"Why don't you cool your jets for a moment instead?" Itachi snarled back; Sasuke slammed his full length down into her, his lips seeking her neck.

He marked her; he knew she wouldn't be able to complain this time, and in face of the opportunity he started littering her neck with them. Slowly he pressed into her, placing one hand over her mouth to stifle the loud response that threatened to escape.

"Sasuke!"

"I said I was busy. It's my flat - I'll do whatever I want to" Sasuke growled to the door, trailing his lips lower over her collarbone between her breasts.

"...and whoever I want to" he added for her ears, dividing the attention of his lips and tongue to her nipple. His hand left her mouth, and she had to cover her lips with her own hands to avoid moaning his name too loudly as her back arched off the mattress.

There was a tense silence on the other side of the door, then a slight creak of footsteps - a mad thought that he was looking through the keyhole invaded her mind.

Or perhaps something that she had dropped in the hallway had caught his notice? He had noticed something, but what? Surely he had noticed something? Did she care? If it would get him to leave, leave her alone with Sasuke... Did she really care?

"Mother said to let you know that she wants you to come to dinner week after next. We haven't seen you properly since the start of the year" Itachi said with a resigned note in his voice, as if he had relayed the same message several times over too many.

"I'm not making any promises, now get out!" Sasuke snarled, lifting his head and landing a firm grasp on her hips, carving the desire deeper into her with a slow thrust.

"She checked to make sure you didn't have a concert or something else to occupy you. Try not to disappoint her will you?" Itachi persisted, the door opening just a crack.

Naruto froze, her breath stopped in her throat, but she had barely noticed the door. Sasuke's temper, in contrast, flared to new heights. Taking his alarm clock from the bedside cabinet, he hurled it at the door.

"Alright, I'll try and show up, now _piss off!_" he yelled, the breaking crash of the alarm clock on the wooden door enunciating his anger. His hands glided searingly up the back of her thighs as he lifted her legs back, and then rammed into her. Her hands barely stifled her scream.

She held her hands over her mouth, straining her ears over the pounding of her blood in her ears till she heard the soft click of Sasuke front door closing behind Itachi's footsteps. Then his hands ripped hers from her lips, forcing them above her head into the pillows, and she screamed a whimpering cry of his name as he slammed into her again.

Later, when she had finally left the apartment, gone home and told Itachi a white lie about staying over with a friend from her orchestra, Naruto still could bring herself to regret. Guilt burned inside her as she sat on the sofa, Itachi's arms around her as he dozed, but when Her phone buzzed on the coffee table, tuning a familiar tune…

…she slid out of his arms, and went into the bedroom as she pressed to answer it. Two minutes later, and she gave Itachi another excuse.

"Come over tomorrow after you're finished with my parents?" Sasuke asked later that same evening, his voice husky as he slid his arms around her waist, scoping them lower and lower as his lips pressed against her neck.

Naruko knew it was wrong. She knew she should say no. Itachi loved her. She used to love him, she owed him the decency of honesty if nothing else. She shouldn't, couldn't do this…

"Five 'o' clock" she gasped as Sasuke's found their target, and slid into her once more.

She could do this, because she wanted to. Because she didn't want Itachi, she wanted his bastard, egotistical, ass of a brother. She wanted Sasuke, and until she knew how to tell Itachi that, she didn't see any other way to sate her selfishness.

She wanted Sasuke. She couldn't be certain if he wanted her besides sex or not, but she didn't care, so it was all to willingly that she allowed him to press her back on the bed for one last time that morning. It was wrong, she knew, but selfishness told her to take what she wanted, even if it made her unfaithful.

* * *

_**So, this is a little different, but I wanted to try out my hand at keeping Sasuke, well, bastard-ish (since I'm generally not good at it for long periods), and I happened to be listening to Rihanna when the urge hit me.**_

_**Plus I wanted an excuse to write smut. Been out of practice with it. My inner perv was crying from withdrawal I think… There may be a part two to follow this. Haven't decided yet. Really wanna hear your thoughts for this one, because it was quite a test for me personally. Hope you liked!**_

_**Nat :)**_

_**(Also, apologies for being so horrible to Itachi ;_; I love him, I swear I do, but I can't stand anyone else except Darui, or possibly Kiba, being Naruko's other half.)**_


End file.
